


Green Groweth the Holly

by SelkieSwarm



Category: 16th Century CE RPF, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Period Typical Attitudes, help i'm bad at tagging, i just assume most of the english nobles have a witch or two down the line tbh, liberties taken with classload, obligatory anne is a witch fic, period-typical violence, references to Woodville witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 05:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13652814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelkieSwarm/pseuds/SelkieSwarm
Summary: Sir Thomas is in no way surprised when little Anne is sorted into Slytherin. Unfortunately for him, that's the last clearly predictable turn in the life of his younger daughter.Or, the Boleyn family are the product of a long line of wizards and Anne is a generational talent.





	Green Groweth the Holly

The cheers are relentless-- I assume she's set out on the river from Whitehall.

My feelings? They're a proper mess, of course. Only a monster wouldn't be proud of a daughter like mine, but it's almost impossible not to be afraid for her future. I know better than anyone alive that the head who wears the crown is subject to pressures beyond the public imagination, and that it can go so wrong so very easily. Everything you value crashing down around you in a moment. I can only hope my dear daughter is more fortunate than I was.

I shake myself mentally as this is a happy occasion (though, really, being in the apartments where you were held in order to be _executed_ would presumably put a damper on anyone's mood!) and choose to seat myself in front of the fire.  I have to admit the prospect of her future isn't the only thing causing me concern-- will my daughter resent me for not being able to see her in person before now? She's inherited quite the temper, but surely she'll be aware that it was in no way safe for me to surface under the rule of her siblings?

I stand back up and mentally catch myself-- pacing around the room isn't the way I intend to greet my daughter for the first time in 22 years! Instead I force myself back into the chair and pick up my pen and a blank book. Even if she rejects me, my Elizabeth should know my story. 

**Author's Note:**

> Short chapter was short. Sorry! 
> 
> Anyway, yes I know Green Groweth The Holly was written for Catherine of Aragon. I also know that this is a cliché as balls title to use for a story about Anne Boleyn, but how could I resist, lol. 
> 
> As I'm a big Tudor nerd and also a Slytherin. It's probably not a surprise that Anne Boleyn as a proper HP style witch wriggled her way into my brain and refused to leave. On the plus side this has been a huge help at getting over a several year long round of writer's block (no, seriously, I think the last time I wrote something at all was in 2012). Updating is probably gonna be a little rough while I shake the rust off but I hope it's reasonably enjoyable anyway.


End file.
